


Dance With Me

by Veridissima



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternative Season 7, Eligius Ship, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Anomaly, Threesome - F/F/M, fuck canon!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23561446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veridissima/pseuds/Veridissima
Summary: As they travel through space, with the plan to find a new home and planet, Abby, Marcus and Charmaine still have a lot to figure out.
Relationships: Abby Griffin/Marcus Kane, Charmaine Diyoza/Abby Griffin/Marcus Kane
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alstat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alstat/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Alison!!!! This fic goes out to this AMAZING friend, who's one of the smartest people I know, and so hardworking, but also incredibly fun and witty!!! She makes me smile and laugh and feel welcomed always :) Thank you for being my friend :D I love you and I hope you're having a good day, under the circumstances, HAPPY BIRTHDAY and welcome to the drinking age :p
> 
> To everyone else and Alison, I hope you're all staying safe :) For the ones still working - thank you so much for everything you do for all of us ❤

“Dance with me,” Marcus told her offering her his hand, after he put some music playing softly on the background.

“Marcus--” Abby whispered, but without real objection.

“Dance with me.”

“You can’t dance, Marcus,” Abby said with a laugh, taking his hand, remembering of him standing to the side at dances in the Ark, ignoring Callie and any other women who asked him to dance.

“You never know I could have picked up something while we were asleep.”

He didn’t. But Abby felt safe with her head on his chest, as they swayed to the music, it was good to just clear her head, to have a moment of peace with him. They had been on the ship, travelling for almost a month, and while the food problem had been solved (even if the food wasn’t too tasty), it was still a small place for so many people.

Marcus and Abby were lucky to get one of the few individual rooms, with a double bed, but they were still sharing their quarters, with Clarke and Madi, and Charmaine and Hope.

Speaking of the devil, the door opened as they swayed from one side to the other.

“Diyoza,” Marcus whispered as he turned them around, so he could see who had come in. Abby didn’t let go of Marcus, letting herself continue to sway in his arms, and her eyes found Charmaine resting against the door, looking longingly at them.

“You can come in,” Abby told her, and Charmaine closed the door behind her, but didn’t move deeper into the room. “The girls?”

“They’re all playing truth or dare.”

“Madi?”

“She’s meditating or something.”

Abby nodded at that information, knowing it would just be them for a bit longer, so she continued dancing, as Charmaine looked on, lost in thought, and they knew she was thinking of their past.

“You used to dance in the living room,” she told them. “Mostly when you were tired, from work, a hard and long operation, or when you lost a patient,” she continued, relying to them the life of the other versions of them that had lived with her in the Anomaly.

“I was stressed,” Abby admitted. “Marcus wanted to distract me.”

“He’s not much of a dancer?” Charmaine checked and Abby nodded with a laugh. “You never were. I tried to teach you, but--”

“I am,” Abby corrected her. It was always interesting to learn the differences between her and the picture of her the Anomaly had built for Charmaine and Hope. “Jake and I used to dance all the time.”

“They were good,” Marcus said, stepping back, remembering of them both dancing at parties as people stopped to watch. By hand, he led her to Diyoza.

“Dance with me,” Abby asked, and Charmaine took her body in hers with a smirk, her hand hot on her waist, pulling her close, as Marcus picked up on the change of mood, and picked a quicker music.

Charmaine was a good dancer, her hips moved with hers as she led Abby, and she fell in pace, like they had been dancing together her whole life.

“You’re a better dancer,” Charmaine told her with a smile.

“I’m me. I’m real here. And I like your dancing.”

They got more adventurous, as they moved, and Abby twirled under Charmaine’s hand, before being pulled tight against her body once again – her body now warm and filled with laughter. Before she was twirled back into Marcus’ arms, who barely caught her, but did with a soft smile.

“You’re blushing,” he murmured, enjoying her red and sweaty face. Abby ignored his look and pulled him down for a kiss, which he gladly complied to, opening his mouth to her tongue, responding to the kiss, before they had to pull apart for air, and Abby twirled all the way back to Charmaine’s arms, raising to her tip toes to peck her lips.

It wasn’t their first kiss, they had been sharing occasional kisses since she had been saved from the Anomaly, but this one already felt different, as Charmaine gathered her hand on her waist, holding her close, but waiting a second move from Abby.

Second move that Abby took, pulling her for another kiss, this one more heated, still feeling warm from the dancing and her kiss with Marcus. There was no tongue, but more passionate than any shared before, and as they pulled back their eyes looked at each other.

“Kiss me again,” Abby asked.

The music forgotten them, Charmaine easily, and ignoring any possible back pain, picked her up, holding her hand on her neck, pulling their lips together as she moved them onto the bed. Her body no longer was what it used to be, even as she was able to go back to her forties when leaving the Anomaly, so she moved slowly and carefully, kneeling on the bed as she let Abby fall back.

Marcus sat on the bed too, and took Diyoza’s hand, looking into her eyes, hoping that she would take the first move, and they went for a soft and quick kiss at first, and then Marcus kissed her back, strongly and she moaned into his mouth.

They pulled back reluctantly, and Marcus lowered himself to kiss Abby’s lips, and Charmaine looked on with a smile, before laying down on the bed, pulling Abby’s top up, slowly, waiting for anyone to stop her before she kissed her stomach – it was beautiful and soft like in her memories, she could feel her ribs as she moved her lips up, but she stopped before she reached her chest.

Marcus and Abby’s small gasps filled the room, as Charmaine left love bites on her stomach and her tongue entertained itself with her belly button, as Marcus’ hand moved down and started to unbutton her top and trying to get his hand inside her bra.

Marcus had just touched her when Abby let out a louder moan, and he pinched her nipple between his fingers, and pulled back.

“I don’t want to stop, but--” Abby said breathless.

“But the kids will be back,” Charmaine spoke, reading what was on her mind.

“We can be quick,” Abby said, trying to pull Charmaine up for a kiss, ignoring her previous worries.

“I don’t want to have to rush this,” Marcus admitted, his hand massaging Abby’s hair now, looking lovingly at her, while his other hand squeezed Diyoza’s thigh.

“There must be somewhere else,” Abby spoke, sitting up, pulling Marcus’ discharged jacket over her opened top. “Anywhere private?”

“The showers,” Charmaine spoke. “Nobody uses them this late, and we would be able to hear if someone came in.”

“Marcus?” Abby asked him, hopeful.

“The showers are okay, but don’t expect my best game.”

“Don’t worry is off game is still better than most,” Abby recognized.

“Abby, you’ve slept with Jake and I, and I know he was good--”

“Jake was very good at it, maybe not in our very first times,” she said with a laugh. “But also Callie spoke a lot.”

“Of course she did.”

“We should leave before anyone else comes in,” Charmaine suggested, confused by this conversation. There was still so much to learn and relearn about them.

“Yes,” Abby said, pulling on both their hands, and leaving their quarters. For a few minutes she felt like a teenager again, running through the walls of the ship, trying to be discreet, for some moment of peace with someone she loved.

“The one closer to the cryo chambers,” Charmaine suggested. “Nobody likes using that one.”

They kept moving through the ship, and they could hear the laughs of the people still awake, and Abby was sure she could recognize not only Clarke’s laugh but also Hope’s.

“She’s getting on better with everyone,” Abby commented.

“Jordan. She spoke to Jordan, he understands this being misplaced in time, Hope said.”

“Ohhh, I should have suggested that to her.”

“It’s good for her to make friends on her own. She was always good at that.”

Abby smiled at the thought, she always enjoyed when Charmaine and Hope shared some of their stories from the Anomaly, from growing up in a 21st century where the dictator Charmaine had fought so hard to defeat had never even risen to power.

The sounds from the kids were further away, and they walked through most of the occupied rooms, and moved through the cryo pods down the hall, which honestly still made the hair of Abby’s raise in fear of almost losing Marcus. He must have notice and squeezed her hand.

“I’m okay,” he reminded her, both knowing that it almost hadn’t been like that.

“To the left,” Diyoza spoke, and Marcus told them to wait and that he would check if it was empty.

Abby and Charmaine ignored him and followed, but stopped at the door, as he opened each door and checked for people in every corner.

“That’s hot,” Charmaine said with a laugh on Abby’s ear.

“Can you do that again?” Abby asked as he finished.

“Abby, there’s nobody here.”

“But what if you found someone,” she said suggestively.

“There isn’t anyone. I just checked.”

Abby rolled her eyes at his confused state, and stepped up to him, a hand on his chest and repeated the same words.

“Ohhh…” he gulped, before nodding, and moving away, letting Diyoza walk by him.

“Where were we?” Charmaine asked, raising her eyebrow, as Abby pulled her to her, pushing them to the last stall in the showers.

Marcus wondered how long he had to wait, he missed not being able to see them. He wondered how they looked, if any clothes were already off, he couldn’t deny that he was curious about Diyoza and how she looked in this situation, how she looked naked, how she looked turned on.

He knew how Abby liked these roleplays, so he saved no energy on kicking the doors opened as he moved until the final stall, they had left semi open and he could hear them as they no longer hid their moans. He made no noise as he reached them, Diyoza had relieved Abby of the jacket she had borrowed and her top and bra, and had her nipple in her mouth as Abby had her head thrown back, and eyes closed.

Then she opened them and with a mischievous smile spoke.

“Ohh, noo, officer,” she said, as she held Diyoza’s face in place. “What are you going to do?”

“You know you’re not allowed to be here at night.”

“I’m sorry, sir. We didn’t know,” Abby whispered, pondering what to say next. Marcus was always uncertain about this roleplay, he liked playing Doctor, but with Guard, the power difference always bothered him; Abby remembered in the beginning of their relationship and how he had been offended to the idea he would abuse his power – he had tried his best as Guard Leader in the Ark, to stop that behavior from happening but he knew he hadn’t been able to.

“Join us,” Charmaine said, before Abby could say something else.

Marcus didn’t wait to think about it, he locked the door behind him, and it was just the three of them on the small space.

“Close quarters.”

“Not if we move inside the shower,” Abby said as she and Charmaine had only been in the dry part of the showers.

“I think we’re too dressed for that,” Charmaine confirmed.

“We are,” Abby agreed, but none of them moved, realizing that the next step would leave them fully naked in front of each other. “I don’t know how we looked in the Anomaly, Charmaine, but we’re not young…”

“You’re real here,” she said. “And you’re beautiful. You both are,” she told them, looking behind her to Marcus. “I’m not young either, and my stomach is still looking weird after-- the birth… or bleeding, or… you know…”

Hope had been born in the Anomaly, and while Charmaine had been able to come out of the Anomaly in the same age she had come in, the world had also corrected itself and avoided a paradox, by making the child disappear from her uterus, which left her with some heavy bleeding; it hadn’t been a miscarriage, with no sign of a fetus, it had been something else entirely, the baby, Hope, had just disappeared, but the lining from her uterus had to be discharged.

“Your body is beautiful,” Abby spoke having seen her naked as her doctor. But none moved, all looking around, until Marcus pulled his shirt over his head.

“I guess I can go first.”

He undressed his clothes slowly, avoiding everybody’s eyes, but Abby looked at Charmaine and noticed her gasp, as his scars were in front of her, and Abby took her hand in hers immediately. Suspecting that he had no scars in the Anomaly.

“They’re not all bad,” Abby spoke to Charmaine, and Marcus looked up, now only on his underwear and not moving to undress his boxers. “Come here,” she asked, giving her hand out and moving him to under the shower.

Abby undressed down to her underwear as well, and a thread bare bra, stepping close to him, pushing her other hand also for Charmaine. She followed everyone else, staying in her boxers, but keeping her top on, before taking Abby’s hand.

Abby didn’t let go of her hand, just moved it under hers, and held it to Marcus’ chest – his heart.

“It’s still beating. The scars didn’t kill him.”

Abby took her hand down to his stomach scar under all his hair, before moving to his wrist.

“I know that one,” she said. “It feels like I know.”

“For those I nailed him to a cross.”

“ALIE did that.”

“She destroyed the world. Clarke mentioned her.”

“She came back later, and she took over our minds. She made me hurt him,” Abby said, taking her other hand to kiss his wrist, before moving their hands up the coalition mark.

“This scar means unity. There was a future on Earth we never got to have, but this was the start, us and the grounders together as one,” Marcus spoke as he felt their hands follow the circles.

“Another one he survived,” Abby whispered moving their hands up to his neck, and Charmaine felt the bite marks before her hand drift away to behind his neck and she felt something else.

“The flame?” she asked surprised.

“One of the prime chips,” Abby started, they had never told her how he was alive. “We uploaded his mind to a chip, which means when I had to keep him under for longer, to operate, we had a back up of his memories, so he could still be himself.”

“So is his mind, chip or brain?”

“Both,” Marcus answered. “I had trouble with some motor functions after I woke up, I was under for too long. The chip made sure I still know those – it will be hard if I need to learn something new.”

“So is this having sex with two people a challenge?” she said with a smirk.

“I can figure it out,” he promised, pulling her for a kiss.

Diyoza opened her mouth under his, quickly, pushing him closer and taking the lead on the kiss. He could feel her tongue pressuring his own to react and answer the movements, and then he could feel himself growing hard against her hip. His hands paused softly on her hips under her top, wanting to pull it off.

“Can we…” Abby asked, and Charmaine nodded, pulling lips away for Marcus’ mouth, resting them on his neck, her lips kissed him softly as he threw his head back, while Abby pulled her shirt up slowly.

Charmaine pulled back when Abby couldn’t finish helping her take her shirt off on her own, and told her she would do it, letting Abby take Marcus in her arms now. Charmaine noticed Abby was naked now, her back was beautiful – soft and asking to be caressed, and then she looked down, finding some scars, many years old they seemed, but they were noticeable, set apart on her flawless skin.

Abby had looked flawless in the Anomaly too, before marks of age started to show, Charmaine didn’t mind the softness of her stomach, or the crow eyes, or that sometimes she needed a bit longer to get her breathing back to normal; and she wouldn’t mind the scars either.

Confident on herself, Charmaine herself pulled off her shirt and her underwear, leaving her completely naked. The small space only had Marcus dressed now, but it wouldn’t be for long, Abby had her hand inside his boxers – Charmaine could see movement as they frenetically kissed.

If Diyoza’s mouth had been something new, Abby was as familiar to him as anything else, but as exciting as always, she pulled on his hair (now cut short after much insistent from Abby), low on his neck, and he pulled her leg up, closer to him.

He could feel Abby’s heat and her wetness on his leg, and she didn’t take long before she pulled his dick out, already painfully hard, and she aligned him with the entrance, and Marcus just pulled her closer.

Abby gasped as he entered her, it had been awhile since she had felt him like this. Since she had felt herself so filled and stretched – it wasn’t easy as they shared the room with so many others. Abby looked him on the eyes as they rested her their foreheads together, and she touched the floor with only the tip of her toes.

“I have no leverage,” she told him with a laugh to his neck, as she tried to get her feet on the floor. “And you’re not picking me up – your back,” she whispered, preparing to pull back.

“Don’t,” Charmaine said, stepping forward, putting a hand on her back. “Marcus, can I pull your boxers down?” she asked, her hands on the waist band on the upper side on his thighs, and with his agreement she pulled them down, putting them with the rest of the clothes.

Charmaine moved next to open the water, luckily the shower was away from them, but the water started to pool on their feet, and only then did she spoke again.

“Sit down. Your butt won’t freeze and you’ll both be more comfortable”

Marcus nodded at that, raising both of Abby’s legs around his waist.

“Marcus…”

“Just so we sit down. I don’t want to leave you.” Since Abby wasn’t much inclined to Marcus pulling out, she let him continue as Charmaine helped support their weight as they went down to the floor, small droplets of water falling on them.

“This should be about you,” Abby whispered, as she started twisting her hips against Marcus’.

“It’s okay. I like watching you two,” Charmaine whispered, sitting down, pondering if she could rest her head of Marcus’ shoulder like she normally did. She took his open arm as an invite, he seemed a bit surprised, but relaxed to the feeling and rested his hand on her waist.

Abby moved slowly and lazily, resting her head on his shoulder, as he kissed her hair and pushed his hips up in unison.

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispered. “I had missed this so much.”

“Same.” Abby pulled back, so she could kiss him, and take Charmaine’s hand between them, resting it against Marcus’ chest with their fingers intertwined, as her breasts pushed against them.

Their fucking got more intense as they kissed, Charmaine could almost feel Abby’s nails carving into Marcus’ chest. Abby’s thrusts sped up as she pulled back before pushing him all the way back in. Her breasts now in full display for her, and they were beautiful, begged to be touched, as Marcus also knew.

“You can touch her,” Marcus whispered to her ear, kissing her hair like he had previously done with Abby. “Come here,” he said patting his waist, as Abby laid back.

“Don’t,” Charmaine said, moving from Marcus’ side to behind Abby, patting Marcus legs, so he stretched and opened them, and fitting herself between them and opening her legs, she pushed Abby to her chest.

“Touch me, please,” Abby begged, and Charmaine took her breast in her hands, and she wondered if she still liked the same things here than she had in the Anomaly. Her hand took her breast in hand, feeling her nipple with her thumb, and Abby’s moans grew louder, her back raising for her chest where she was.

“Fuck me, Marcus,” Abby pleaded, and Charmaine got wetter by her voice she had missed her like this.

Marcus held onto her waist tighter and pushed into her, deeper with every movement, Abby had her own hand on her clit, while another held into Charmaine’s leg. While she kissed her neck, finding it surprising that Abby reacted the exact same way to being bitten in the pulse point as she had before, moaning louder and struggling against being held, Charmaine used an hand to keep her in place, while the other continued to feel her breast, trying to please both, and taking her sensitive nipples with her thumb (having now figure out the real Abby wasn’t as much of a fan of being pinched).

There was something incredibly beautiful to have Abby completely exposed to him, to have her body for him to watch, like they hadn’t been able to for too long, and it was obvious to him, that she had put some more weight, he couldn’t just feel bone as he held her, which filled him with relief and love after years of seeing her body disappear into addiction. But his thoughts weren’t the most coherent, it was hard to not focus on her body, but he tried as he fought himself not to come too fast – it had been too long and he couldn’t wait, but Abby needed to come first, he wanted to feel her clench around him as he came.

Abby was close, she was at the edge as she rubbed her clit faster and faster, feeling the way Marcus pushed into her, and exposing her neck more to Charmaine, who was making her feel things she normally didn’t feel just from neck kissing.

“Baby, let go,” Charmaine whispered, like she had done before multiple times, and Abby froze in her arms. “Abby?” she asked confused, and Marcus looked at Abby as well, but she shook her head and relaxed again.

“I’m almost there,” she whispered, and Abby kept exposing her neck and Charmaine knew to keep kissing her, and she didn’t stop as Abby’s body rose from her chest, and her skin flushed as she gave in, and lost herself in her orgasm.

Abby was always beautiful when coming, and Marcus pushed harder into her, knowing he had no more control in him. Coming with a large moan, unloading on Abby, before resting against the wall, and pulling out of her.

“It’s your time,” Abby whispered, tiredly against Charmaine.

“You don’t need too,” Charmaine answered, but Abby ignored her, turning around and kissing her.

Abby kissed her with fervor, her tiredness forgotten as she tried to pull herself closer, for that she turned her back to Marcus.

“Abby!!” Marcus exclaimed and Abby turned to him, worried. “Too much weight on my leg, your knee,” he said pointing at her knee carving into his thigh. “Also let me pull my feet back in. They’re getting cold.”

Both Abby and Charmaine moved away from his legs, fitting themselves directly under the water, as Marcus pulled his feet back in, from where they were out of the curtains.

“You more comfortable,” Abby asked with a grim, pulling his humid hair out of his eyes.

“Yes.” He pecked her lips, before calling for Diyoza. “Come here.”

Diyoza came to him, straddling him, and kissed him, holding tight to his hair, as their mouths met each other, pulling away for air every few moments, and before she knew it, Abby was behind her, her hand was between them.

Abby touched Charmaine softly, not getting the reach easilu, but it was enough for her to react, but they all knew she needed more.

“Stand up,” Abby whispered in her ear. “I promise Marcus’ tongue will be worth it.”

Charmaine moaned to the thought.

“I guess you’ll have to be the judge of me,” she proposed. “I haven’t done this in many years… and I was a teenager then, I want to hope I’m better now.”

“You have a great tongue, Abby,” he told her with a smirk, peeking to the side of Diyoza’s leg, before pulling her to him, his mouth immediately finding her clit.

Abby wasn’t what sure to do, but she took a deep breath, feeling the heat coming from Charmaine, and scooted closer to them, and holding onto her leg, she ventured in, remembering what she liked to have done to her, starting by kissing her inner thighs as her fingers massaged her lips.

Charmaine’s senses and nerves were heightened, and her hand held splayed on the wall, as the other pulled Marcus closer to her, his tongue continued to flicker her clit, suckling on it, until she felt about to burst, to then stop, he kissed her with the practice of a lover who did this often. Abby was more tentative, but not bad, she felt like she was tasting a food she wasn’t sure how it would taste, before diving in like her cunt was her favorite meal, lacking some precision, but with enough enthusiasm, she pushed her tongue in and out a few times, before breaking with kisses to her outer folds.

Abby followed what she liked and by Charmaine’s reaction she was liking it too, and she knew she was close, her legs her trembling and her moans more erratic (and by Marcus’ moans she was holding onto his hair tighter too). But caught by surprise Abby felt Marcus’ hand on her waist, and then in own tongue on hers, mixed with the taste of Charmaine, and that was the last push, and Charmaine came quickly, in small gasps and then large moans, as Abby stepped back and Marcus continued to kiss Charmaine and clean her up.

Charmaine could barely stand as she finished, letting herself fall down the shower wall, turning off the water, not that they were all warmed up enough, and found herself being pushed against Marcus’ side, as Abby sits on his lap, head on his shoulder.

“This was fun,” Charmaine whispered, and they both nodded with a smile and laugh.

“Did it feel like before?” Abby asked, taking her hand.

“Our shower is-- was bigger to start.”

“That must have been nice.”

“We had a bathtub too.”

“We shared one in Polis,” Marcus told her, and Charmaine had questions, she had only known Polis in ruins, but she kept them for later.

“How were we?” Abby asked, rubbing her hand with her thumb.

“Different but good. The Anomaly got some things right and others wrong…”

“And we don’t yet have twenty years of marriage to know you and what you like,” Marcus asserted, and Charmaine smiled at his use of ‘yet’.

Abby noticed his use of ‘yet’ as well and kissed his cheek, before asking.

“What now?”

“Now we should get out of here, because we’re going to get cold,” Charmaine answered.

“I meant about us.”

“I know, Abby, but we don’t need rules. We can continue to figure this out and see where we stand. If you want.”

“I,” Abby started, before sharing a looked with Marcus and restarting. “We would like that.”

“No matter what, we’re a family, Diyoza,” Marcus spoke.

“Charmaine, you should call me by my name, especially when I’m making you come next time.” Marcus was caught by surprise by her comment and Abby laughed at his face.

“We should find some better place to do this next time.”

“I’ve always wanted to get fucked in the captain chair,” Charmaine told them with a smirk.

“That could be arranged,” Marcus said with the same security as he did in council meetings.

“I’m glad,” she said. “But for now, we go back to our room and keep this to ourselves. Hope is just getting used to our new dynamic and I don’t want to--”

“Of course, Charm,” Abby promised, bringing the palm of her hand to her lips.

“You called me Charm before, I like it.”

“Me too,” Abby said. “Now we should really get up. Wash up and dry up, because I’m freezing.”

They stood at that, with the shower back on, they lazily kissed and washed each other’s bodies, before drying themselves in a single towel and putting their clothes on again, knowing they would have to rejoin the real world.

Their room was now full and there was no chance to kiss each other goodnight, so they only smiled and held hands for a few minutes, before each undressed to their sleeping clothes and went their different ways. Abby climbed on the bed with Clarke and Madi, Marcus took the alcove by the window, liking to be able to look at the stars before falling asleep (almost as much as he loved holding Abby) and Charmaine joined Hope on couch. The three of them may have had different dreams of the future and the color of the planet they would find and come to finally call home, but they all knew they had something new and brilliant to explore and look forward to.


End file.
